You were just imaginary
by PennyDragons
Summary: When Arthur was a child he had an imaginary friend. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N helloo loverlies This prompt just completely got the plot bunnies hopping and I'm very excited about it. YAAY!**_

_**Disclaimer: No I do not own the amazingness that is Merlin if I did the reveal would have already happened in season 4.**_

_Prompt from breezeclaire on tumblr_

_When Arthur was a child, he use to explore the many forests of Camelot. One day he finds himself lost among a misty part of the woods and comes across younger boy of whom he befriends. When Arthur invites him home to Camelot, the boy says he cannot leave because of 'reasons' and disappears when Arthur begin pressing for answers._

_He comes back as often as he can to visit his imaginary friend — imaginary because no normal human has the ability to disappear into the mist, thinks Arthur — and as time goes by the two develop a bond despite their good-natured bickering. Arthur even gives the boy his ring as a present ("You don't know when your birthday is? Well…today could very well be your birthday so here, take this.")_

_During one of their get-together's, Arthur tells the boy about Uther's teachings on the 'evils' of magic and the type of things sorcerers can do. The dark haired boy becomes uncomfortable and disappears again. Eventually Arthur learns the truth about him become furious and his imaginary friend disappears yet again. He doesn't return._

_Many years later, well into adulthood, Arthur still visits the spot where he met his imaginary friend. He talks into the mist about his fears about becoming king, and his thought about what the Kingdom of Camelot will become once he takes over. He talks about the amazing perils of which he has faced with his knights, and wonders if he has a guardian angel looking after him…_

_then a young man arrives are the gates of Camelot, beaten and close to death…_

_"Who is he?"_

_"It is uncertain sire, but he wears a ring. A ring engraved with the Pendragon crest."_

"But father," the young boy whined

"No, Arthur, you are to stay here it is your birthday celebrations tonight" The older man smiled genially at his son, as the blonde boy pouted sitting cross-legged on his bed. He ruffled his hair and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone the boy perked up and ran to the door. He poked his head around to see his father disappearing round the corner. He grinned and ran the other way, the guards didn't trouble him on his way out and he managed to get to the woods behind Camelot without any trouble. He always came here, when he was sad, lonely or simply bored. He had to be back by sunset, as his birthday celebrations would begin straight after that. Today he walked, the sun shone brightly as he made his way through the forest he knew so well. Or, thought he knew so well this misty clearing he happened upon was completely unfamiliar to him and when he turned back he could not see the way he had come. Suddenly he heard a rustle of leaves and spun round. A boy, with pale skin, a mop of jet black hair, prominent cheekbones and bright blue eyes was standing there; he looked wary but unafraid of Arthur.

"Hello," said Arthur. The boy just nodded, still looking wary. "What's your name?"

The boy spoke softly "Merlin"

"I'm Arthur, it's my birthday I'm eight"

"I don't know when my birthday is" Merlin said thoughtfully

Arthur looked at Merlin, his clothes were ragged and he was thin, very thin "Do you have any parents, guardians?" The boy shook his head "You look, starving," Arthur smiled, having a bright idea "Do you want to come back to Camelot with me, we have plenty of food in the kitchens," Merlin looked at Arthur then shook his head sadly.

"I cannot leave these woods," his voice softer than ever

"Why?"

Merlin looked at the ground "Reasons," he said uncertainly. Arthur frowned but Merlin did not continue. The light in the clearing began to dim, sunset was upon them.

"I have to go, but…I don't know the way. I'm lost," Arthur was on the verge of tears. Merlin smiled now.

"Camelot is that way," He said, pointing back the way Arthur had come

"I know it's that way," Arthur cried exasperatedly "But-" Merlin was grinning now "What!"

"This forest, has magic don't you know,"

"Of course I know,"

"It changes,"

"It's never changed before"

"You've obviously never been brave enough to venture further in" Merlin's voice was challenging now.

"Hey! Look, I have to go, goodbye" Arthur turned and ran with a promise of I'll be back. Merlin grinned, when Arthur looked back, he had disappeared.

Arthur managed to get back to the castle and slip back to his room before his manservant came in to prepare him for the festivities. It was a happy night for Arthur, he got many presents and his father made a big show of presenting him with his first very own sword and morgana, his father's ward who was like a sister to Arthur gave him a free fight with her which she promised to lose. But Arthur's thoughts still strayed to the boy and eventually plucked up the courage to ask his father

"Does anyone live in the woods. Behind the castle?"

"No son, all who lived there were sorcerers and had to be killed, besides it is enchanted, ever changing, no one could live there, they would not have any food. You know not to go in there don't you Arthur," his voice was stern

"Yes father," Arthur hurried to say. Uther was still looking suspicious and Arthur was grateful when Morgana came up behind them and said

"Are we going to have this fight, or what" Grinning Arthur ran after her out to the training grounds ignoring the half-hearted attempts of his father to call them back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, I wanted to thank you all so much for the response I got to the first chapter and to DEEPLY apologise for the long wait. Seriously I'm so sorry but it's here now and you will be getting updates way more frequently now. Also I'm sorry this chapter is so short I promise the next ones will be much longer as we get more into the storyline (im still not entirely sure what that is so suggestion are totally welcome) Oh and I changed my screename if anyone was confused (I went to see The Avengers it was AMAZING) Anyway I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 2**

Arthur continued to go back to the clearing after that first meeting. Merlin was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend besides Morgana. In fact he was a friend, a strange concept to Arthur. In a fit of generosity Arthur had even given Merlin his Pendragon engraved ring.

"Do you really not know when your birthday is?"

"No,"

"Well then it's today, Hallows eve, here, you'll need a present, if it's your birthday"

Merlin didn't care that Arthur was the prince of Camelot and even teased him about it sometimes. So Arthur went back even though he knew his father would be furious if he found out.

"I see I have the pleasure of holding an audience with his highness today"

"Merlin!" A goofy grin spread across the dark haired boys face .

"I'm _so _ _sorry….your highness_" Arthur rolled his eyes

"You, Merlin, wouldn't last a single day in Camelot"

Merlin's eyes twinkled "You'd be surprised," Arthur gave a short laugh,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have powers you know not of," Merlin waved his hands mystically for effect. For answer Arthur tackled him to the ground. They rolled around, Merlin, trying and failing to get the upper hand with his thin body. After a minute Arthur relented.

"See, you're not so tough, the only way you could beat me would be with magic, and then you'd be killed because magic is evil," Simple words, so they seemed to Arthur, made Merlin jump up his eyes, shocked. "What?" said Arthur. Merlin didn't answer he just ran, disappearing into the mist. "Merlin! Merlin!" Arthur called and called but Merlin didn't come back. So he sat, in the middle of the clearing for a long time when eventually tears came.

After what seemed like hours he looked up and Merlin was standing there, is big blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Merlin!" Arthur stood up smiling "I thought you weren't coming back!"

"Arthur…" Merlin looked wary as though bracing himself for a blow "What you said, about magic being evil…did you really believe it?"

"Of course, magic is evil everyone knows it"

"Arthur-"

"Merlin? What's gotten into you?" Merlin stretched out is hand slowly and then suddenly, a great orange light sprung around it and his hand was on fire. Arthur looked at Merlin's face just in time to see a tear roll down his cheek from a golden eye. Arthur stepped backwards. Magic. Merlin had Magic. Magic was evil. Merlin was evil.

"Why!" he yelled, his voice breaking

"Arthur, please-"

"No! No, I don't want to hear it! You're evil, you're going to kill me! Magic is evil! I HATE YOU!" And Arthur ran, ran as fast as his small legs would carry him, he didn't understand, didn't understand Merlin, didn't understand what he was feeling. Why would Merlin betray him like that?

He didn't go back to the clearing for a whole month. He sat in silence in his room. His father had Gauis examine him but he couldn't find anything physically wrong. Finally he couldn't bear it any longer. Arthur slipped out and slowly walked back to the clearing.

"Merlin?" His voice was soft "Merlin?" Merlin did not come. He called until his voice was hoarse but still no one but him was in the clearing. So he sat and cried again cried and cried and cried. But this time when he looked up Merlin wasn't there.


	3. Hello Readers!

**Hello readers, this is not a new chapter unfortunately (I'm working on it though) but a quick thank you to your response to this fic. I'm having so much fun writing it and I'm glad other people are enjoying reading it. I'm also her to ask a quick question. Would you, the readers, like this to be a Romance or Bromance story? I'm fine either way so I'll have a poll on my page and whichever gets the most votes will win (duh). Any way I'm hoping to have the new chapter up by this Monday (Sunday for some of you). Have a great life until then **


End file.
